bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Izuru Kira
Zu voreilig... Mir ist eben aufgefallen, das Kira's offizieller Status durch die neuesten Kapitel auf tot editiert wurde. Allerdings würde ich an dieser Stelle einmal fragen - sollte man das nicht in unbekannt editieren? Es wurde nie offiziell erwähnt, das Kira gestorben ist. Er mag schwere Wunden haben, aber selbst Hiyori hatte solch eine schwere Wunde im Manga und hat es überlebt. Sein Reiatsu ist verschwunden, aber könnte es nicht einfach zu schwach sein um aufgenommen zu werden? Selbst Renji's Reiatsu verschwand für einige Momente, als er in der Soul Society Arc nach dem Kampf gegen Byakuya kurz vor seinem Tod stand, aber wie man sieht ist er nicht gestorben. Demzufolge würde ich nicht zu voreiligen Schlüssen neigen, sondern Kira's Status entweder offen lassen oder auf Unbekannt setzen. Gibt es hier irgendjemanden, der zustimmt? DavisWTG 14:10, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann den standpunkt verstehen, ich persönlich finde dieses Ende, falls es Kiras Ende ist, auch etwas zu..... mhmm wie sag ich dass jetzt..... doof (irgendwie fällt mir kein besseres Wort im Moment ein). Aber momentan deutet halt vieles wirklich darauf hin. Die Sachen die du vorhin aufgezählt hattes, tödlich schwere Wunde (bzw. abgetrennte Gliedmaßen), verschwundenes Reiatsu, tauchten in den meisten Fällen einzelnd auf nicht zusammen. Kira hat ja nicht nur seinen Arm sondern auch einen Teil seiner Lunge verloren wenn ich mich nicht irre. Solche Wunden kann für gewöhnlich nur Orihime wieder flicken (wahrscheinlich hattes sie damals auch Hiyori geholfen bzw. Unohanna unterstützt). Also wie schon gesagt ich findes es schon ziemlich eindeutig was passiert ist. Aber gut ich lass ja mit mir reden. Man könnte bis der Angriff der Sternritter vorbei ist schreiben "unbekannt (höchst wahrscheinlich aber tot)". Ich würde aber auch gerne andere sich zu diesem Thema hören.--Icis Leibgarde 16:02, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) An dieser Stelle muss ich allerdings in einem Punkt wiedersprechen - Hiyori's Falls sah ziemlich ähnlich aus. Während Hiyori, sagen wir mal, zerstückelt wurde, steckte Orihime in Hueco Mundo fest, und obwohl Unohana in Fake Karakura Town war, hat sie nach den Angaben hier im Wiki (ich selbst kann mich nicht mehr ganz genau daran erinnern) erst dann mit dem Heilen angefangen, als Aizen besiegt war. Die erste Person, die sich wirklich um Hiyori gekümmert hat, war Hachi - 6 Kapitel nachdem sie in zwei geteilt wurde, und selbst Hachi sollte nur eine Barriere um Hiyori erzeugen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden davon trägt. Das dürften die Kapitel 377 und 383 gewesen sein. Aber ich sehe schon, worauf du hinauswillst. Rein logisch betrachtet weist vieles auf den Tod hin. Es ist bloß zu blöd das Bleach teilweise die Logik aus dem nächstbesten Fenster wirft, weswegen man meiner Ansicht nach immer darauf warten sollte, bis der Charakter offiziell als tot erwähnt wird, oder wenn er bei einer strittigen Szene so eine Art Erinnerungsflashback hat, wie im Fall Gin Ichimaru. Hier wurde meines Wissens nach nie wirklich geklärt, ob er tot war oder ob er einfach ohnmächtig war und später verschwunden ist, da Rangiku's abschließender Kommentar beides zulässt. Da er aber bei seiner 'Todesszene' diese Erinnerungssequenz hatte, was in Animes bzw. Mangas ein häufig gesehenes Zeichen eines bevorstehenden Todes ist, ist es ja eher so das er tot ist. Bei Kira hatten wir weder diesen Flashback noch eine offizielle Bestätigung seines Todes, also halte ich sowohl seinen Tod als auch sein Weiterleben noch für möglich. DavisWTG 16:28, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wieso wurde sein Status wieder auf Tot gemacht? ist er nun Tod oder nicht.. und wenn ja.. bitte Quelle angeben. Weil ich verfolge denn Manga mit.. und habe nocht nicht gelesen das er tod sei. http://www.pirateboard.net/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=2191&pageNo=129 Das erscheint nun jede Woche bis die Pause rum ist. Unter anderem wurde Kiras Tod und dass Quilge ein Sternritter ist, bestätigt. Kiras tot wurde in "Kreuz 1" bestätigt. Dort steht folgendes: "Unable to set out a victory, even Kira has fallen." 18:52, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC)